<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Journey Into the Sea by smolkorok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885932">The Final Journey Into the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkorok/pseuds/smolkorok'>smolkorok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Get your tissues ready, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loss, Sad, Superstitions, Symbolism, Traditions, Wakes &amp; Funerals, Wind-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkorok/pseuds/smolkorok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Links switch Hyrules. Wind doesn't expect what he comes home to.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: This fic revolves around death/funeral so please take that in mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Journey Into the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, which belongs to Nintendo, or the Linked Universe characters, which belongs to @jojo56830 on Tumblr. </p><p> </p><p>This piece is dedicated to my Lola, who rests in peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind hated going through portals. He especially hated the feeling of walking through one--the ground beneath his feet was unsteady, and the pressure of space and time were trying to tear his body apart. Despite this, he took a deep breath, holding it as he ran through. The ground wobbled around him, and his foot sank into the soft material below him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the grunts of the heroes behind him as he examined his environment. Looking around him, Wind could see Legend's face harden, his jaw clenched tightly. </p><p> </p><p>The gang was transported onto an island, oblivious by the fact that soft waves crashed upon the sandy beach. Two large cliffs loomed over the little island, which was habited by the small huts of a small village. Overhead, clouds overcast the island, dimming the light of day. It was eerily silent. Not even a seagull squawked. Unlike the bright home that he always knew, this was a completely different island. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed on a familiar wooden house, surrounded by tall palm trees. <em> Yes! We’re here! We’re home! </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Amongst the confusion in the group, Wind had the honor of making the announcement. "Welcome to my Hyrule!" He brightly explained. "There might be a storm coming soon, so best we head inside." Excited, he led them onto the porch of the house. </p><p> </p><p>To the left of the stairs leading up to the porch, there was a medium-sized box atop a red mailbox. <em> What was this doing here? </em> He reached up, grabbed the box, and pulled out his small pocket knife from his pocket, flipping it open to snap the seal.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the lid, the box was filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. <em> Flowers? </em> In the sea of flowers, there was a small slip which read: <em> ~Zunari's Shop </em></p><p> </p><p>"Why would there be so many flowers at once?" He accidentally let out.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, maybe a gift? That's a bit weird." Sky replied from the back of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Box in one arm, Wind pushed the door open. </p><p> </p><p>When the group walked in, medium voices hushed into whispers. He expected a loud “welcome home” from Aryll and Grandma, but he was met with silence.</p><p> </p><p>Weirded out, Wind looked about, observing the usual components of the house: the second floor, the campfire, and the couch to the right. A blonde blur flashed by, and something squeezed his waist tightly. He tilted his head down to see his sister. </p><p> </p><p>"Aryll!" He smiled, wrapping his arm around the little girl. His ears picked up on the sound of footsteps on wood beside him. Some of the others greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the warm body started to vibrate, the squeeze tightened, and her shoulders trembled.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, he asked, "What's wrong? Aryll, are you okay? Aryll, look at me."</p><p> </p><p>He needed to set his hands upon her shoulders in order to push her back. He finally got a good look at her face.</p><p> </p><p>His heart panged painfully at the sight of his sister's face. Snot dripped down her nose, and her face was streaked with tears. </p><p> </p><p>She sniffed loudly. "I-it's...It's Grandma."</p><p> </p><p>Wind's heart plummeted into the deep depths of the Great Sea. "What about her?" He softly asked, trying to hide his anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>"She...she couldn't wake up last night."</p><p> </p><p>The grip on her shoulders tightened as the older sibling’s hands fell to his side like a dead weight.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts ran through his head, too many to comprehend. <em> Grandma is dead? She couldn't die, not now! Not that Hylia brought them back onto this island. She must've been having an extra hour or two. She could just wake up any second, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>He looked around. Everything was in its place, except for a tan, woven box that stood in the far back of the house. The uncomfortable silence had settled in and his ears were ringing, in addition to the roaring pulse in his neck. He really hoped she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>The group was silent as Wind slowly approached the casket and finally came to a stop in front of it. Sky stepped forward until Warriors shot out a hand, stopping him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's best we give him privacy." Warriors whispered in Sky’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Wind looked down at the tan woven coffin. Without context, it seemed more like an oversized picnic basket. The top lid was split into 2, the upper half flipped open to display her. Grandma laid there, on her back, dressed in a white blouse. Her face looked so peaceful, the wrinkles on her forehead signifying her old age. Nestled in her hands was a white feather, possibly from a seagull. Her chest did not rise.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Wind finally realized, she really <em> is </em> gone. She won't ever wake up again.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his fists. Why did Hylia have to take everything away from him? She took away his sister, his childhood, and now his grandma. Damn you, Hylia.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>The Links stayed by the door, standing next to Wind's last relative. </p><p> </p><p>Time took the initiative, kneeling down and resting a hand on her shoulder. He spoke in a soft, low voice. "It was too soon...I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...it was so sudden. She couldn't wake up last night, so I ran to Old Orca, another elder of this village." Her ears drooped slightly. "And then some other people took her, and then I was taken to another house for a while where I was fed. And then a few hours ago, they gave her back. She was sleeping in this box." </p><p> </p><p>Before she could break down again, Twilight stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, rubbing circles on her back. </p><p> </p><p>"There, there. It's hard, but know that we're always here for you." Twilight patted her back one last time before straightening up, the ends of his lips curled in a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, guys," her voice faltered. She noticed the man dressed in red, whose blonde hair was touched up by a bit of fading pink. His eyes were fixated on the coffin on the far side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"It's made of banana leaf. We have a special burial practice, so the material won’t harm nature," Aryll answered his silent question. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's ears twitched at the sound of shuffling feet. They tilted their heads to see Wind, who made his way towards the group. He didn’t attempt to pick up his dragging feet, trudging towards the group. One arm covered his eyes, and his lips twitched into a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"Wind!" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>He was overwhelmed. There were too many voices, and there were too many people. Sympathetic faces peered down at him. Pity, they all told. He couldn't <em> breathe </em>. He needed space.</p><p> </p><p>He ran.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing against the mass of people, he ran, and then he jumped, feeling the sharp shock of pain shoot up his legs. It was the only thing he could feel right now in the midst of the numbness throughout his whole body. He ran and ran. He knew where he was going. </p><p> </p><p>With the little bit of energy that he had left, he bolted up the ladder, throwing his legs over the platform and rolling over so that his body lied on it. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He hugged himself, rocking silently. He was here, all alone, but he could finally have some space. </p><p> </p><p>The cool wind caressed his hair and somehow managed to tuck a tuft of hair behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>His nose burned, and he couldn't stop the tears from running down. </p><p> </p><p>She really <em> is </em> gone.<br/>
<br/>
He felt like a little boy again, lost, and vulnerable. But this time, there was nothing to guide him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>He blinked open his heavy eyes, which took a lot more effort than he expected. His body bore the weight of the entire world. A slight movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting crisscrossed. Squinting, he found Legend sitting next to him. He was fumbling with the ring on one of his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing Wind's wake, he muttered, "Hey kid."</p><p> </p><p>Why was Legend here?</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Wind droned. </p><p> </p><p>Legen pursed his lips. Wind had lost his guardian figure, and he knew that feeling all too well.</p><p> </p><p>"Wind," Legend expected the younger boy to turn around and look at him, but he didn't. Wind's dark eyes were locked onto a scratch in the wood flooring. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Wind only drew his knees tighter. The pity that was thrown at him once again reminded him of his terrible loss. He lifted his head and looked at everything but the hero beside him. The day was starting to end, and the clouds only grew darker. It was starting to get late.</p><p> </p><p>Legend spoke again. "I know what it feels like. I’ve been there. Death is an inevitable thing, and sometimes you can't help it. That’s the hard part of growing up. You've got to accept things and situations, no matter how difficult it is to do so. But," He scooted closer to the mourner. "As long as you remember them, they'll always be here in your heart."  </p><p> </p><p>That same cool wind brushed past his hair again. </p><p> </p><p>He echoed the seasoned hero's thought. <em> As long as you remember them, they'll always be here. </em> He wasn't wrong, and he couldn't argue with him. Legend <em> did </em> have some philosophy in him after all, regardless of his snarky nature.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Legend stood up, offering his outstretched hand. "It's starting to get late. We should get back before the others get worried."</p><p> </p><p>Wind plastered a strained smile on his face. "Thank you." He accepted the hand, wrapping his fingers around the other’s wrist. His body lurched forward and he stumbled, trying to steady his footing. Legend witnessed this, letting out a huff before he descended the ladder. The two heroes made their way back to the home.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>When Wind opened the door again, he found the others sleeping. Four and Hyrule were a mess. They were silently knocked out on a carpet, their limbs entangled. Warriors sat across from them, his arms folded and his eyes closed. His back leaned back against the wooden wall. Wind entered the warm and welcoming house, holding the door out for Legend. </p><p> </p><p>Time, Sky, Wild, and Aryll sat on the floor near the coffin. Time had his ocarina out while Sky's harp rested beside him. In Sky's lap were a bundle of hydrangea flowers. When Wind approached them, the chosen hero held them out for Wind to take. Another bouquet consisting of white and pink orchid flowers was thrust into Wind's hands from Wild. </p><p> </p><p>"Um...Thanks?" Wind gratefully took them, sitting down, closest to Aryll. </p><p> </p><p>"They gave them to you, too?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he replied, laying the flowers in his lap. He let his heavy eyelids fall. </p><p> </p><p>A solid weight pushed into his knee, forcing his eyes to open wide to see the snout of a dark wolf, whose eyes were blinking expectedly at him. Wind's shoulders jumped up in alarm to the tickling sensation.</p><p> </p><p>"Wolfie!" Wind exclaimed. He swore he jumped up to the goddesses above.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf whined, stretching his body in front of the two siblings. Aryll sniffed, running her hand through the beast's soft fur. Eventually, she had laid her head across the furry one and her breaths evened into a slow rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>"Aryll," He sighed. "Go to bed, I can handle the rest of this." As much as he appreciated her attendance, he knew she was still a young one who needed her beauty sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Giving in, she nodded tiredly and climbed up the ladder, her footsteps echoing throughout the house. The quiet thud of two soft objects hitting each other indicated that she had hit the hay. When the shifting sounds stopped, Wind glanced at the box next to him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flickered to his hands, which switched between clenching and unclenching. His fingernails dug into the soft skin of his palm. <em> If only I was there for them. There to care for Grandma, at her darkest hour. There to comfort Aryll, who felt helpless and all alone. How could I have known? How could I have stopped this? </em></p><p> </p><p>Wind didn’t feel like sleeping despite his body screaming at him. Dark eyebags surrounded his eyes and his shoulders were hunched. His hands caressed the soft petals of the flowers. His pupils were unfocused, staring into the empty void.</p><p> </p><p>"Wind! <em> Please! </em> " Warriors prompted. “You <em> need </em> to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can’t. I need to stay strong for her. It's important to host vigils when this sort of thing happens, ya know, guard the casket, or else evil spirits will steal the body." </p><p> </p><p>Warriors nodded slowly. "If that is what must be done, then I'll help you do that." He fished in his bag, pulling out a deck of cards. </p><p> </p><p>Wind's eyes followed the captain's hands as he tapped the cards out of the case. Warriors divided the pile into two and shuffled them together. Finally, he laid them into 7 neat stacks on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Solitaire. It's a brain-working game, but it's relaxing. Sometimes when I feel down, I tend to play this by myself." He explained.<br/>
<br/>
Wind’s finger and thumb enclosed around a corner of a red six of hearts, trying to find a black seven card. On his mini-quest, he spotted a black card, but it was a black nine of spades. Disappointed, he placed the red card at the end of the shuffled pile. They continued the game.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>In the middle of the second game, high notes rang through the air. It sounded too twangy to be Time’s Ocarina. It must’ve been Sky’s harp. Listening closely, he picked up the melody of a  very familiar tune.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A-A-D-F#-E-D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His fingers let go of the card, which fell to the floor, forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>He whipped around, his mouth open. "Sky! How’d you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>Sky simply shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>What?! How does he know Medli's prayer?</p><p> </p><p>The song continued. Somehow, Sky had managed to play the entire piece! Wind didn’t even mention to him who Medli was. He made a note to himself to ask him about that later because he was too tired to do it now. It had somehow lessened the pain he felt in his sore heart.</p><p> </p><p>The clang of metal against metal drew Wind's attention. His eyes looked up to see Wild, who was scooping a white liquid from the pot on his fireplace into separate cups. He handed one to the awake ones. </p><p> </p><p>Wind accepted the warm cup, thanking Wild, who smiled back. He took a small sip of the beverage, and memories flooded him.</p><p> </p><p>The warm, creamy milk entered his mouth and ran down his throat, soothing the scratchy ache. He welcomed the nice warmth and the dash of cinnamon that spiced it up. It was unlike Grandma's soup, but it was enough to bring back the old memories. He could almost hear her voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How are you doing, Link? Do you have enough of Granny's soup? Where are you now? Are you hungry? Are you keeping warm? You always work so hard, Link. As long as I have you and Aryll, I don't need anything else. I just want the two of you to return home safely." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wind felt the throbbing pulse in his neck. He <em> did </em> return home safely this time. But not when she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop the flood of more repressed memories.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers when they were younger, and Wind was about 5 years old. Grandma didn't have that many wrinkles on her forehead, and Aryll was still a baby. She was carrying a large knife, hacking away at a coconut. Her forehead glistened with sweat as she raised the utensil and brought it down upon the hard skin. Finally, her face lit up as the edge penetrated the husk with a <em> crack! </em> Within seconds, she managed to separate the fruit into two. The smile on her face was priceless. She wore a wide grin as if she won a present. Taking a spoon, she cut a small piece of coconut and delivered it into his wide, open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Wind could almost taste the fresh, nutty taste on his tongue like the first time he tried the coconut. He unconsciously smacked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Little sailor, I think <em> you </em> need to get some sleep. If she needs to be guarded, then she will be. I'll take over." Time moved so that he sat on the carpet next to Wind.</p><p> </p><p>Wind let out a yawn. "No, I...I needa watch o-"</p><p> </p><p>Time interrupted him. "Now, now, your health is important. But please, you <em> need </em> to sleep." He gently hoisted Wind's body so that his head sat in his lap. He placed his hands on the sides of Wind’s temple, put pressure on the head, and massaged it in slow circles.</p><p> </p><p>Wind didn't know how <em> exhausted </em> he was until now. He felt safe and warm. The embrace wasn't nearly as close. It wasn't nearly as perfect to how his Grandma would've rocked him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly realized how much he missed her. His heart was empty. Home was where his heart belonged, but home was now a puzzle with a missing piece.</p><p> </p><p>Tired, he succumbed into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Seeing Wind sleeping soundly in Time's lap seemed to have settled Warrior's anxiety for the little one. All was silent, so he decided to go and pay his respects. He got off from the floor and stood before the woven basket. </p><p> </p><p>He peered down.</p><p> </p><p>He found her relaxed face, resting so peacefully. He remembers travelling to the little villages of Hyrule, delivering the sad news to the individual families. He remembers seeing the horror-stricken faces of the soldier's loved ones. But this loss felt <em> different </em>. Looking down, he had a faint feeling as if she was his own grandma. As if they shared an old tie that dated way back.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled and held his breath. <em> She had lived a long life. May she rest in peace. </em> He exhaled, running his finger over the sides of the woven basket, feeling the bumps and ties. He turned around, passing by Sky, who had stood up as well. </p><p> </p><p>Sky brushed past Warrior's shoulder as he made his way to the box.</p><p> </p><p>She looked so small and shrill, but he guessed that's what old age does to people. He glanced at Wind, seeing his tear-marked face. Looking back at his grandma, he figured that he resembled some parts of her. They both shared the same head shape, and had the same nose. </p><p> </p><p>Sky swore at himself. If he had stopped that cursed Demon King from uttering his wish, Wind would've still had his childhood back, and definitely still have one member of the family. If only he had stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>He rested his hand on the edge of it, whispering a small prayer for the dead to let her soul be guided to the afterlife. Afterwards, he resumed his spot, mindlessly plucking at his harp. His eyes followed Wild, who withdrew from his place near the campfire.</p><p> </p><p>When Wild looked at her, she felt too familiar. Seeing Wind's relative laying here, something tickled the back of his mind. He wondered, did his parents die in the Calamity? Did he even have a sister? He can't remember. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to grasp, he tried to perceive the faces of his relatives, if he even had any. But all that came were blank faces. He could <em> feel </em> the smiles radiating at him, but he can't <em> remember </em> their names. Din, why can't he remember!</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, he heavily exhaled from his nose and looked at her one last time. He went back towards the warmth of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>Time decided that it was his turn. He couldn’t move because the young teen’s head was still in his lap. He clicked his tongue twice, causing Wolfie's ears to perk up. Time gestured to Wind, and the wolf instantly knew. Time carefully lifted Wind's upper back, allowing Wolfie to move under him. Setting Wind back down on Wolfie's warm back, Time stood up and stretched before he visited the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>She reminded him of the Great Deku Tree. Once, but no longer a protector of the Lost Woods. He was a much smaller boy back then, having received his first fairy. He remembers when the Great Deku Tree uttered his last wish, and then his body stilled, remaining dormant for the rest of his life. Navi guided him back to Kokiri Forest, and Time silently said his last goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Is this what Wind felt like? Time turned his head. Wind was curled in on himself on the floor, his back against Wolfies’. Time sighed, making his way over to the two and sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>He placed a hand atop of Wind's back, and he felt that the body was <em> shaking </em>. Small hiccups interrupted the silence. Time met Warriors' concerned gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm worried about the little guy. He's never experienced loss this close before," Warriors spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Time didn't answer. Stealthy footsteps accompanied the cries as the captain approached the youngest, reaching up towards his scarf. He unwrapped the large blue cloth and draped it over the sleeping hero. He tugged the corners, wrapping it around Wind's back. </p><p> </p><p>A while later, the hiccups were lost to the silence and the shaking was no more.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>When Wind woke up, there was a thin fabric draped over his torso. His ear picked up on the way the floor creaked, and his eyes flew open. </p><p> </p><p>A tan woman with a white blouse and skirt was standing over quietly, gazing into the coffin. Her slightly dark blonde hair was tied up, similar to a bun.</p><p> </p><p>Wind's heart rate spiked. Was that really her?</p><p> </p><p>"Tetra!?" He called, voice thick with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>The figure turned around. "Link!" Her eyes were wide open, and her jaw was dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing he was still wrapped, Wind threw off the blue cloth that laid on him. With a quick glance, he realized that it must've been Warriors' doing. Ignoring the scarf-blanket thing, he hurriedly pushed himself up to face her, his back straight.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra's eyes softened--a foreign expression on her face. His hair was sticking all over the place, his cheeks were puffy, and his face was weary as his eyelids were half open. The sight of him tugged at her heartstrings.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard that you came back, so I turned the ship around. And...I didn't know about this. I'll just say...I'm sorry." She pulled him into her arms, squeezing tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Wind rested his chin on her shoulder, unable to say anything as he was once more reminded of Grandma's death. He felt her hands rub his back, but he couldn't afford to pump out any more tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra was supposed to be a tough captain. Why was she being so sincere?</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a few seconds before she gently pushed him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands are quite busy today," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Wind made the dumb mistake of looking at his hands, which held nothing but air before he realized what she was talking about. Oh! Wind looked at his dirty tunic, comparing it with Tetra's beautiful white dress.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh yeah! Right!" Wind stood up straight, and Tetra jabbed at his side, snickering. Wind tried to go for her weak spots, but she coolly blocked him. </p><p> </p><p>Raising one brow, the two's eyes locked in a playful death stare before Wind turned around to climb up the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>He reached the second floor, seeing the overturned blanket on an empty bed. Aryll must've been ready as well. How long had he been sleeping? He pulled the drawer of his cabinet, fishing for any formal attire.</p><p> </p><p>Yes! He pulled out a black collared button-up long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Moving closer towards the corner, he pulled his bright blue tunic off and pulled his hands through the sleeves. He replaced his orange shorts with long black pants. Thankfully, they still fit, but they were tighter than he expected. Oh well, it worked. He buttoned up the shirt, starting from the bottom. He descended the ladder and saw Tetra, who was still paying her respects. He briskly walked towards the entrance, entering the partly cloudy world.</p><p> </p><p>A group of people surrounded a pot that sat atop a small campfire. Backs faced him, and Wind could see the group. The Links weren't as colorful; they didn't wear the blues, greens, reds and grays. Rather, their bodies had more conservative colors, of white and black. </p><p> </p><p>Wind leaned back against the doorframe, observing the group. Wild, Hyrule, Four, and Sky were dressed in a white collar shirt, alike to Wind. Others, like Time, Twilight, and Warriors wore a black suit with a black tie. Hyrule’s hair was unusually neat; his hair was combed back but it still retained the puffiness. Surprisingly, Legend wore a long sleeved black t-shirt, but <em> his bottom-wear! </em> He was wearing black pants! </p><p> </p><p>Wind almost snorted if not for the seriousness of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped, making his way towards the group. "Guys!" </p><p> </p><p>The group turned around. He was met with some smiles. "Wind!" </p><p> </p><p>He lazily smiled, making his way over. Four jumped from the log that he sat on, running over to Wind to tackle him. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, Smithy.” Wind wrapped an arm around the shortest. Hyrule got up and joined them. Now, Warriors, Twilight, Wild, Legend, Sky, and finally Time, who ruffled his hair. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes wandered, catching Aryll, who had her hair straight down and combed neatly. She was standing a little to the side, wearing a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Aryll! Join us!" Wind invited.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down, twiddling her thumbs together. Then, she raised her head with a small blush. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of yes's was brought up, and the group welcomed her into the big hug.</p><p> </p><p>Wind's heart soared. He was with his family, enclosed in a circle of love.</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he reached up and wiped them away.</p><p> </p><p>The group dispersed, laughter ringing out in harmony to the gentle beach waves. They resumed their places by the campfire. Warriors was in the middle of Wind and Legend, Time sat with Four and Hyrule, Sky with Wild, and Twilight with Aryll. </p><p> </p><p>Wild reached forward, taking a small bottle from his bag and shaking it over the pot. Finally, he took out a whole stack of 10 bowls and spoons from his bag, filling each and every one of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Wild." Wind took the spoon in his hand, feeling the warm wood resting on top of his palm. He scooped up the broth and brought it up to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was slightly fishy and salty, just the way that he liked it! Wait-</p><p> </p><p>"Wild, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>Wild nodded, beaming as he saw Wind's face in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I tried to replicate the dish that closely resembled the soup that you kept talking about." The scarred boy wiggled two fingers on each hand, quoting him. "You said, 'it was slightly fishy, kinda tastes like lobster, with the sweet taste of onions, let's see, with some ginger, garlic, and chives.’ I tried my best to replicate it, so I’m sorry if it isn’t perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Wind's eyebrows raised and he tilted his head to the side. Something big swelled in his chest again. His nose started to burn again, the snot running down his nostrils. He sniffed, "No, it’s fine. More than I asked for. Thank you, Wild."</p><p> </p><p>Wild flashed a smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>The lively voices around Wind blurred as his eyes focused on a small rock, hidden by a few blades of grass. He tuned out the other voices as his thoughts took over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How am I going to send Grandma off to sea? We don't even have a raft to put her on. Who will even carry her coffin? We possibly cannot have members of the family or close relatives do that...And the speech! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wall of responsibility came down upon him. He was the older brother, so he had to represent the little family. He wouldn’t let Aryll do it because she was far too young to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, what am I going to do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took another sip of the warm soup. His breaths quickened, and he closed his eyes. Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic, his mind repeated. He focused on breathing in, and out. In, and out.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, he managed to calm himself down. He brought the bowl up to his lips and chugged the rest of it. Wiping his upper lip with the back of his hand, he gave the bowl back to Wild.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay there, bud?" Hyrule asked, casting a worried glance at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...I'm okay," Wind echoed.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Everyone had finished their food, and finally, <em> it was time </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Wind looked back at the house and couldn’t repress the chills that wiggled up his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Big brother, what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head to look down at Aryll. "I don't know." He really didn't. He couldn’t shake off the jittery feeling in his body<b>. </b>They continued their small trip to the house.</p><p> </p><p>As the Links and Aryll crowded in, Wind paused, his lips straightening into a thin line. He was conflicted. </p><p> </p><p>"Link, what's up." Tetra stood up from one of the benches at the side. Great, she must've noticed his discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Well..I just...You see," Wind brought up his hands, trying to pantomime his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Spit it out," Tetra crossed her arms across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"How will we carry her out now?" He heavily sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra paused for a few seconds, thinking. Then she had a lightbulb moment as she realized. "Well, my crew is here, so we can help with that! No worries, we've got ya' covered." </p><p> </p><p>She pointed her thumb back to a group of men behind her, to which Wind did not notice before.  <em> Mako! Niko! Nudge! Senza! Zuko! They’re all here! </em> They were as formally dressed as they could. Wind waved at them. </p><p> </p><p>Thank Farore! A tremendous weight was lifted off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The big group spectated as Wind and Aryll, standing next to each other, looked upon the coffin. The younger of the two wept harshly while the older's shoulders shook silently. Then, the brother placed his hand on his sister's back and guided them to the side, watching the others approach individually. He saw Time's face harden, Twilight's brows furrow, Wild's twitching cheek, Four's wobbly lips, Hyrule's dark eyes, Warriors' tight posture, Legend's clenched fists, and Sky's single tear.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra and the pirate crew had taken their turn looking at her one last time. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the youngest of the heroes stepped forward. He mentally wished, <em> I love you, Grandma. I’m going to miss you so much. Thank you for raising me. I hope you find eternal happiness, wherever you are. </em></p><p> </p><p>He gently closed the lid over her form.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra nodded to her crew, and three men took the handles of the left side while Tetra took the right side with two others behind her. They started their trip, with the top side of the coffin, the head, leaving the door. </p><p> </p><p>Wind and Aryll followed slowly, with Hyrule and Wild behind them, Legend and Warriors, Four and Sky, and finally Time and Twilight trailing in the back. </p><p> </p><p>Wind didn't notice Four step to the side of the entrance, hastily scooping up a pile of spilled flowers into a box.</p><p> </p><p>Even though the actual walk to the beach was short, this time it felt like an eternity. The residents of Outset Island came together, joining the line behind the mourners. </p><p> </p><p>Wind's heart swelled as he found out where they were going. At the shore, there was a medium sized wooden raft that laid on the sand, its logs tied together by vine. A lump formed in his throat. <em> They couldn't have! </em> He lifted his chin towards the sky, trying to blink away his tears. </p><p> </p><p>The larger crowd gathered around the raft, to which the pirates settled down the box. </p><p> </p><p>Wind's legs wobbled. He was the oldest of the remaining family. Therefore, he had to give the speech. And that time was now.</p><p> </p><p>He thought, <em> Do I really have to do this? </em>  Wind's pulse roared in his neck as the spotlight shone on him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt all eyes on him as he walked along the sand, halting to the right of the woven casket.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a paper or speech written, but he could wing this. He took a deep breath. <em> Welp. Here goes nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hi, my name is Link. Some others call me Wind." He stopped, meeting the eyes of the Links. </p><p> </p><p>"Today, we are all here. We’re all united to give one final goodbye to whom I love very dearly, Grandma. First of all, I didn't have any 'parents' growing up. It was always her. It was always Grandma who cared for me and Aryll. Grandma was my guide, a strong and sturdy pillar. She was there for us to celebrate the good times, and support us through the worst." Wind paused, closing his eyes. He listened to the small waves that splashed on the sandy shore. A few seagulls squawked in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>"I remember when Aryll first learned how to walk. She was a small, yet smart little toddler, but the moment she took that first step, Grandma scooped her up in her arms, throwing her high into the air before catching her. It was a bright and sunny day, and it was perfect." Wind's eyes found Aryll, whose eyes were sparkling with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember when I first turned twelve. She had given me the green Hero's Tunic. Obviously, I really didn't want to wear it. It's <em> hot </em> , and you feel <em> sticky </em>," Wind wrinkled his nose, to which some island residents chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He puffed out his chest. "I didn't want to wear it at first, but I was confused with the fact that it was my birthday gift. My coming-of-age gift. I didn’t really want it at first, and I regret feeling like that. I should’ve been more grateful. But after that adventure, I was proud to wear that tunic. When I came back after defeating Ganondorf, I remembered the look on her face. She was the happiest I've ever seen her, and she hugged me with new strength. I promised her, I'd always come back."</p><p> </p><p>He caught a whiff of the salty ocean air. "What I also remember of her, is her cooking. She used to make this real tasty soup. Whenever I had a bad day, she would whip it right up and it would instantly comfort me. On my journey, I visited Outset a couple of times, and she made some for me to store. I even drank it in my final battle with Ganondorf."</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes, the Great Sea can get pretty lonely. On that long voyage, I started to miss home. But, having that bottle of soup was enough to show me that home was still there, no matter how far you were from it." The lump in Wind's throat bobbed up and down. The top of his nose burned. Ashamedly, he turned around to face the ocean, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>"And-and," Wind choked, and the tears kept flowing. He couldn't speak. All of the memories drew back to him, and it only made him miss her more because she wasn't here again.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding his eyes behind his arm, he could hear the gentle words of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Take your time."</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed once more, swallowing his saliva.</p><p> </p><p>"She...She may be known by this island, and she has touched the lives of many during her great life." His heart pulsed painfully.</p><p> </p><p>"When I was a wee small fry, she used to tuck me to sleep. Now, it is my turn to do that." He took a shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Nature brought her into this world, so it is time to give her back."</p><p> </p><p>He looked upon the crowd again. Some were sobbing, others crying silently, while the toughest ones clenched their jaws. It was an emotional speech that even a teen shouldn't have to do. Yet, Wind managed to pull it off perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Four stepped out of the crowd, carrying a box. Wind could already feel the tears swell in his eyes. That was the box from Zunari's shop!</p><p> </p><p>"F-Four!" Wind's voice wavered. Four took a flower of his own, passing the box to the nearest Links. Now, each resident owned a flower. Finally, the box was passed to him. There was a necklace composed of flowers. He picked it up, setting the box aside. </p><p> </p><p>He rested the lei atop of the lid of the woven coffin. Looking around him, he could see the people of Outset stretched across the shore. Starting from Aryll, to the Links, to the residents, they followed him, all bending over to place their flowers on the surface of the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>Legend gently laid down a pink hibiscus, Sky and Twilight some carnations, peace lilies from Four and Time, a yellow daffodil from Wild, tulips from Hyrule, and rosebuds from Warriors. </p><p> </p><p>Wind caressed the soft, yet strong surface of the coffin one last time before he pushed the small ship outwards. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goodbye, Grandma. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful. Flowers were scattered amongst a wide, blue field. The ocean waves pulled the raft closer to herself, the flowers accompanying Grandma on her final journey into the sea.</p><p> </p><p>The waves sparkled against the orange sunset, and a cool breeze blew over them. </p><p> </p><p>Wind wasn't ashamed to let out his sobs this time. He wept as the ocean took her back, the sun’s dying rays illuminating the lei resting on the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>Through the voices of the mourning, Tetra’s voice rose above all. "The sea is the largest cemetery, and its slumbers sleep without a monument."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>They stayed there, watching as the raft disappeared into the distance. It was quiet except for the splashes of the waves. Wind’s eyes were locked on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Time spoke up, drawing Wind out of his trance."We should go back to the house. It's getting late," </p><p> </p><p>"No, we can't. Or the dead spirits will haunt us back in the house." Wind mumbled, remembering the warning. </p><p> </p><p>Wild stopped in his tracks at the "dead spirits" part. He caught himself, about to space off, before he continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>Wind stepped forward. He knew where to lead them.</p><p> </p><p>He led them past the brown huts, past the palm trees, and across two small bridges. They trudged on. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of skitting drew Wind to a stop. </p><p>"Aryll, pick up your feet, or your nice shoes will be damaged," He asked. She obeyed, and they continued their walk.</p><p> </p><p>Wind halted, glancing at a wooden watchtower to the left. The group had stopped as well, wondering about the significance of that tower. </p><p> </p><p>Aryll felt a hand on her back, pushing her slightly forward. They continued on.</p><p> </p><p>They reached an incline. The path was all but light dirt and the grey mountains.</p><p> </p><p>The incline gradually turned easy. They finally reached a clearing at the top. The edge of the clift was marked by a wooden fence and a large gap between the other island. The village lay way below.</p><p> </p><p>Wind collapsed on the pale sand, ignoring the dirt that took into the air and stuck to his pants. He heard the others follow suit, clothes rustling through the air.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the far horizon. The sun was well below the horizon, and the sky darkened, the pink and orange clouds dancing together in the midst of the twilight sky. </p><p> </p><p>"Look," Hyrule pointed up, causing Wind to look up at the sky once more. </p><p> </p><p>"She's walking among the stars now," Hyrule whispered, his voice lost to the wind. Amongst the scattered stars, one stood out from the rest, twinkling brightly. </p><p> </p><p>A small white blur caught Wind's attention. Looking closely, a white butterfly gracefully fluttered about before it landed on the knuckle of his finger. It flapped its wings a couple more times before it closed, finding itself at home on his little finger. </p><p> </p><p>A single tear pricked at the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the beautiful white butterfly, and then back to the sea. </p><p> </p><p>To no one in particular, Wind spoke so quietly, his voice barely caught in the air. He whispered, "A Hui Hou Kākou."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. This was my Live Write on the discord from April 25, 2020 to April 26, 2020. In this fic, I decided to research a bunch of funeral traditions and customs from different cultures, like in the Philippines and Hawaii. If you want to talk more with me about the fic, feel free to contact my Tumblr, which is @smolkorok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>